Reimagined
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: When Harry Potter is catapulted into a world of magic he is quickly overwhelmed. Thankfully, he gets some unexpected help!
1. Chapter 1

A chubby boy with a round face, dark hair, and chocolate eyes was tugged forward by a slightly taller girl. The girl who also had dark hair and brown eyes seemed in a particular hurry. "Come on Neville Gran will have both our hides if we miss the train." The elderly woman wearing an odd shaped bird hat and red dress followed the pair. The boy was dressed neatly in black trousers, white button up and loafers, and the girl in a blue plaid skirt and white blouse. It was the woman who pushed a trolley laden with two trunks and owl cage. A lumpy, greenish-brown toad poked its head out of the boy's pocket obviously trying to escape.

As the group approached the divide between platforms 9 and 10 small party stopped and the elderly woman bent over toward the kids, "Now take a run at it and I'll see you on the other side." When the kids hesitated for even a modicum of a second the woman raised her voice, "Now, you're hardly starting off on the right foot being hesitant to even go on the platform. Not even remotely an action worthy of your lineage. How are you to be sorted into Gryffindor if you're behaving this way? Remember you'll be disown if you're sorted anywhere else?" With grimaces on their faces the pair ran directly into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, but where one would expect a crash the children simply disappeared.

They came out on a simple train platform with a sign signifying that this was indeed platform 9 and ¾. The platform was busy with smaller children running around, older students greeting one another, and parents tearfully saying good byes to their children, especially those going off to school for the first time. This brought an even deeper sadness to the pair who realized that their own parents could never do that with them. On a good visit Neville's dad or mum may nod in recognition while Mary Jane's were both buried in a cemetery not far from Longbottom Manor. Both knew though that their situation could be worse, at least they had Gran, or "the old battle ax", as some referred to Dame Longbottom. Augusta Longbottom held a seat on the Wizzegamot and the Hogwarts School Board of Governors. Therefore, she was something of a force to reckon with when she was unhappy about something. The pair knew the story of "the Boy-Who-Lived", and knew they could easily have been his shoes with no proper family. Luckily the Longbottom's and Rutherford's, as well as the Randall's were an all wizarding family, and reasonably wealthy at that.

As they approached the scarlet steam engine Augusta applied a feather light charm to the trunks and allowed the kids to take their trunks on board and find a compartment. Both Mary-Jane and Neville did so, and descended to receive any last minute instructions from their Gran. It didn't take Augusta long to realize the pair were waiting for her instructions, "Remember watch for Potter, he should be in your house, and have his back. Our houses are old allies. He will need people that he can trust surrounding him. Not just fans, but true friends and allies." The pair nodded, and when nothing more was said they recognized the dismissal, and boarded the steam engine returned to their compartment.

It didn't take long for chaos to ensue. Trevor, Neville's toad who was something of an escape artist decided to make a run for it. The pair tried to stop him, but neither were quick enough, and Trevor took off down the corridor. Following as best they could the pair finally resorted to knocking on compartment doors. The first one had a boy and girl both appearing to be first years as well. The girl both having deep brown hair and blue eyes with freckles. Trying to appear considerate, and knowing Neville would never ask himself Mary Jane finally spoke, "Have either of you seen a toad? My cousin lost one." The pair looked her and shook their heads no. Realizing her apparently lack of manners and abrupt manner of speech she moved to correct the error, "I'm Mary Jane, by the way, Mary Jane Randall. This she continued nodding her head in Neville's direction is, Neville." That brought a sour expression to the normally quiet, and pleasant boys face, "I can introduce myself thank you." That led the elder of the two to roll her eyes. The pair quickly returned the pleasantry, "I'm Ivy, Ivy Etain O'Harran, and this mess is my brother, Ian." Mary Jane nodded and then reluctantly, steered her younger cousin back to go further down the corridor to continue looking for Trevor. Finding him eventually down in front of the last compartment.

The pair then decided to go back their compartment for the remainder of the trip. Both quickly got involved in different text books. Mary Jane had finished reading her herbology and potions textbooks, as well as the standard book of spells year 1, she was now concentrating on the book for transfiguration. Neville was engrossed in 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. Both bristled when they heard the door to their compartment open, they had specifically chosen a compartment that was empty hoping to have a compartment to themselves the whole trip, and avoid some of the other pureblood twats. Looking up they saw a boy with white blond hair and pointy face a little shorter than Neville. Mary Jane who had spent the better part of the last couple of years rebuffing the Malfoy heirs tedious comments and sometimes worse crude advances spoke first, "Bugger off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your crap." The other boy only continued to sneer, "Tough talk when you're hanging out with a squib, blood traitor." At this Mary Jane had, had enough. People could insult her all that they wanted, but she wouldn't let Malfoy put her cousin in tears again. Keeping her face a neutral mask she flicked her wrist allowing her wand to come into her hand, "He's no squib Malfoy or he wouldn't be on the train. He resized his cloth to swaddle him tighter just after being born and landed nicely, when Uncle Algie threw him out the window. Now leave before I make you leave." The two boys who were waiting with Malfoy still in the corridor grunted, and indicated that the lunch trolley was coming to Draco with a nod and glance down the corridor. All three quickly made in the direction of the trolley.

The remainder of their time traveling from London to Scotland was somewhat peaceful. They were able to finish reading their respective books with both getting an assortment of items off the trolley to tide themselves over until they got to the castle. Only about 15 minutes outside of Hogsmeade were they interrupted again. This time it was by a bushy haired girl. Both cousins made a point of introducing themselves, "I'm Mary Jane Randall." Neville picked up the que this time, "Neville Longbottom and you are?" The bushy haired girl replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure." The girl observed the compartment for a moment noticing the books she smiled. "I'm glad to see that others are reading ahead too. Although, you'd better change into your robes. I was just speaking with the conductor and I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione quickly closed the door, and the cousins exchanged eye rolls. Neville, who was normally the nicer of the two said, "Who made her Prefect already?" Mary Jane nodded, "She is right though we should get our robes on."

Not long after each had taken a chance to swap into their robes. The train pulled into the station and all the students quickly departed. The cousins made their way to towards a rather large man who was calling out, "First years over here." In the hustle and bustle the cousins were forced to separate. Neville going with a group of boys whom she was not so familiar with. Meanwhile, she choose to get into a with Susan Bones, and her friend Hannah Abbott.

Update Policy: Please review! It helps me keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

The first years were in awe as they usually were at their first sight of the castle. The young students ducked their heads low to avoid the plants that fell towards the lake directly in front of the castle. The giant of a man knocked on the large wooden door as the new students assembled on the stairs waiting to enter what was to be their home away from home.

Mary Jane and Neville watched as Draco, whose father was known to be one of the first to escape Azkaban by claiming to have been under the imperious curse approached a rather small boy with brown hair, and glasses. In his rather loud, pompous voice, he proclaimed, "its true then what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Neville's jaw dropped in surprise taking in the fact that the boy who lived, heir to one wizarding Britain's wealthiest families looked to be so ill cared for it would lead one to doubt much of what was told to them about the boy's life and care by some who should have known. Mary Jane's cool eyes took in the appearance of the hero of the wizarding world. Now was the moment of truth, the entirety of the first year was waiting to see how Harry would handle Draco, whose family wielded considerable power at the moment. As the blonde git continued, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ronald Weasely who notoriously lacked any sense of tact, laughed at that. Everyone also knew exactly who he was just from looking at him, a fact that was only further emphasized by how the young Malfoy handled the breach of decorum. The blonde continued "You think my name is funny do you? There's no need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Turning back to the Potter heir seeming to deem the red haired boy beneath further response by himself. "You will soon find Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." With that said the Malfoy heir held out his hand to the other boy, a gesture that didn't seem quite kosher for the son of a family known to at the least flirt with the dark side. The tension in the air was so thick that you might have been able to cut it with one of those muggle knives, Mary Jane suspected. Finally, the young Potter heir responded, "I think that I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thank you." Thankfully, before anything else could happen the door to the castle opened and there stood a rather severe looking witch, who allowed them into what appeared to be a small antechamber.

The rather tall woman dressed in formal black robes, with her hair tied up in a bun stood tall and erect. Her voice now rang clear and sincere, with the ring of authority, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will go through those doors and join your classmates, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytheran. While you are here your house will be like your family. You will take classes' together, room together, and spend your free time in your house common room. You're triumphs will win you points, and your rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope that each of you becomes a credit to whichever house become yours." With that the severe looking woman surveyed the crowd of first years her eyes resting in particular and Harry Potter, and then the Longbottom cousins. McGonagall continued "I shall return momentarily", her thick Scottish accent punctuating the necessity of quiet while waiting.

Once the severe looking witch had left them, and was gone, there was a general buzz of conversation as students theorized as to how the sorting would be done. Mary Jane could only roll her eyes as she heard some of the ideas circulating. Among the more outlandish was one shared by Ron who said that his brothers told him that you had to wrestle a troll? She could totally believe that his brother's notorious pranksters, would have told him that. Looking over at Neville she could see that the suggestion worried him. Smiling softly she turned the younger boy to face her, "There is no need to worry now. Fred and George just like taking the Mickey out of anyone that they can. They like a laugh and everyone knows it. Ron should know to listen to his teachers, and not his brothers, especially the twins." Neville nodded hoping that his cousin was right. After all it was tradition that the way that the sorting is done was kept a secret so as to keep it from being foiled.

Just then, the ghost came through, the wall and went through the students one in a ruffled collar and a fat fryer looked to be having an argument about another called Peeves. Finally, Professor McGonagall returned and led the first years into the great hall for the first time. They walked down center of the hall many amazed by the magic involved in creating the magnificent decor of the great hall. They came to a halt in front of the gigantic raised head table where McGonagall placed a three-legged stool and a pointy witch's hat. The hat burst into song singing about the virtues of the different houses, and once it was finished the first name was called off of what looked to be a rather long list.

They waited while Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot and Michael Corner to Ravenclaw. Then, Hermione Granger, the know-it-all from the train became of all things the first Gryffindor. Finally it was Neville's turn. The quiet, unassuming boy walked to the front and placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to take an inordinate amount of time for a pure blood sorting, when finally it shouted, "Gryffindor." Next came the pair that Mary Jane and Neville had met on the train, both of whom ended up in Ravenclaw. Next, she watched as Harry Potter was sent to the Gryffindor table, as many would have expected. After all, many legends suggest that the Potter family descended from Gryffindor himself. Then, it came to be Mary Jane's turn. The young brunette approached the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat seemed perplexed as it spoke, "Loyal to a fault, and quite a mind you have, but above all you are brave, and wish to protect what family you have left. So, it had better be Gryffindor." With that she joined her cousin who was sitting at the table surrounded by a rather boisterous lot.

Having finally settled in the students went about the business of introducing themselves as the feast began. A boy name Seamus Finnegan caught, Mary Jane's attention as he said, "I'm half and half, my dad's a muggle, mum's a witch. It was a bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." The boy had the most piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen, and she swore to speak with Ivy about the possibility of a match there, as something told her this boy was going to be a key part of her future life. The O'Harren's were known to carry the sight, and she hoped the girl could confirm the fact, before she wasted any real time getting to know him.

The feast slowly came to a close with Dumbledore giving some reminders including, one rather odd one about the third floor corridor being off limits. That seemed odd to Mary Jane, who thought for sure Gran would have said something to her, and Neville if there was a reason for the corridor to be closed off. However, she put it from her mind momentarily and prepared to follow Percy Weasely, who was the prefect in charge of leading first years to Gryffindor tower that evening. Each and every one of them preparing to spend their first night in castle, away from the eyes of their various adult guardians.

Update Policy: Please Read and Review. It is the fuel that keeps me writing. Feel free to give input too!

 **AN: Thank you so much for all of the favs and follows on this story. A major thank you also to ObsessedwithHPFanfic for their very kind review. Reviews are a part of what make my day bright, and help fuel my writting.**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning dawned early for the first years. First year Gryffindor's gathered in the common room, wearing their new robes and hoping for a pleasant start to the school year. Mary Jane and Neville walked down with their year mates to the Great Hall well aware of their stomachs growling. The new students sat down at the end of their house table nearest to the head table. Famished and needing to break her fast Mary Jane piled her plate with eggs and bacon and several pieces of toast with marmalade. It was as she was about to eat a bite that she looked up to see her head of house handing out the time tables. What she saw initially made her want to groan. Double potions her first day this was not going to be a pleasant start to her tenure here at Hogwarts. To make things worse they shared the class with the snakes. That meant enduring Malfoy and his gorillas that he called friends for half of the time. At least their first class was transfiguration a class that she was actually looking forward too.

Mary Jane was about to try and eat once more when a large brown barn owl landed in front of her with a letter. They had made a point of writing Gran the night before to let her know that they made it safely and that they were indeed both sorted into Gryffindor. The quick note written in Augusta Longbottom's' neat scrawl said: Neville and Mary Jane, Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Though was there really any reason to question as to being placed anywhere else. Make sure that you remember who you are and do you duty. Remember to study hard and mind your behavior. You represent generations of wizarding society, the school, and this family. In doing so you are an example to others of how they are to endeavor to be. Looking at her watch it dawned on Mary Jane that she had wasted most of her breakfast time. Making a quick work of her breakfast she rose and went to class with the rest of the first year or so she thought.

Upon entering the class she realized that they shared it with the Ravenclaws. Realizing some of the other halfwits wouldn't want to sit next anyone who wasn't in their house Mary Jane goes and takes a seat in the front next to the dark haired girl from the train. The girl was pleasant enough, although they only exchanged pleasantries and barely conversed at all. Mary Jane pulled out her book parchment, quill and ink and got situated with Neville taking the seat behind her following her lead. It was as she was dating her parchment ready to take the first set of notes for McGonagall that a disturbance drew her attention the entrance to the class room. In ran Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. The red head boy saying, "We made it. Can you just see the look on old McGonagall's face if we were actually late?" That was when the Tabby at the front of the class, suddenly jumped down from the desk and transfigured back into the stern looking witch that was their head of house.

Weasely proved once more what a colossal dunderhead he could be, "Woah! That was bloody brilliant" was all that he could say. Minerva couldn't believe what she'd just heard, then again she'd dealt with young Ronald's twin brothers for the past couple of years. Perhaps young Ronald was more like them, than his older brothers. So, she responded like she would to Fred and George. "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasely. Perhaps I should transfigure yourself and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time." That led the redhead to mumble something about getting lost. The old cat wouldn't tolerate it though and her response showed it. "Then perhaps a map. I trust that you don't need on to find your seats." Mary Jane looked up and shook her head, sure enough they'd been the last ones to enter and that meant that Potter and Weasely took the only two open seats.

The class was buzzing with the sound of students voices amazed that anyone would dare to behave so in front of the Deputy Headmistress. Mary Jane set herself into a mild occlomency trance, and raised up her shields. She needed to keep herself under control the git wasn't worth it. Once she felt for frustration and annoyance abate, she turned to the girl next to her, whose quill appeared to have broken in the process of dating and setting up her notes. "O'Halloran, right? You really should try the self-inking quills they really are much more efficient anyways, and I think they're stronger. Here you can try one of mine." The Irish born Ivy Etain O'Halloran looked like someone slapped her. She'd always prided herself on being ahead of the game and fairly prepared and organized. On the other hand though she was glad to finally meet someone else who takes things to heart. It was also nice the girl was willing let her use the expensive quill that she hadn't dared to try and order when getting her school supplies.

The class was brought back to order as McGonagall ordered them to watch a short demonstration. She showed them how to turn a toothpick into a sewing needle. It was difficult at first and Mary Jane who was the first to finish turned to watch a red faced Neville. She took her wand of Ebony and unicorn hair and demonstrated the wand movement again. It took the rest of the period, but Neville finally got his Cherry and Unicorn hair wand to do the assignment. McGonagall dismissed them and the students began to pack up and head to their next class. That was when she heard the brisk Scottish Brogue of their Professor, "Miss Randall please stay back a moment." Mary Jane nodded and signaled for her cousin and the others to go on ahead. Once the room was cleared McGonagall proceeded, "Not only was that great work today, but you proved yourself a good and loyal friend. First helping Miss O'Halloran with a new quill, and then Mr. Longbottom with the assignment. I know he's your cousin, but it speaks to your character that you'd help him rather than let him struggle. 15 points to Gryffindor." Since the Professor seemed to have nothing else to say, Mary Jane took that as her dismissal, and hurried off to her next class.

Update Policy: This story will be updated after 5 reviews on the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Jane always rather enjoyed charms though found it boring sit and simply review wrist and wand movements. She and Neville were so well drilled in this stuff that they could both do the exercises in their sleep. She noticed Neville's look of boredom, and upon looking around at the rest of the classroom she observed that Susan Bones was similarly just going through the motions rolling and flicking her wrist with each count and instruction given by the diminutive Professor. Her eyes then sought out their charge Harry Potter sat next to Ronald Weasley and she was well aware that at the moment they were friends. That was well and good they were a large, old family and Purebloods at that. Not that she cared much about that sort of thing. What bothered her was that she knew that Ron would do Harry no favors as far as his education, and introduction into their society. Harry would grow up to have a seat on the Wizzegamot, and would inherit a sizable fortune and estate, much like Neville. Mary Jane herself was well prepared and situated to be a proper lady. Her dowry as considerable as any other pureblood lady. Hence, Malfoy's constant attentions to her, and part of her aversion. She knew that he and his father covet in earnest the cover that joining the two families would provide and the power it could afford to them. Thankfully, Gran had other plans and desires for her future. For now she could breathe easily. With that she considered how it might be best to approach Potter and introduce herself and Neville.

As class let out and lunch flew by she still couldn't bring herself to just approach the subject. Thankfully, the most despised Professor at Hogwarts would provide her an apt opportunity to prove herself and her worth to Potter and the house of lions. As their first potions lesson began Snape gave his unusually long diatribe about Potions, and everyone was paying attention, she even noticed Potter was taking notes. With any other Professor that would have been the right thing to do. However, this was Snape, he was known to be biased again anyone and any house that was not Slytheran. The bushy haired girl must have had a similar thought because she noticed that she nudged Potter and nodded her head indicating to look at Snape. As the greasy git, started in on Potter first referencing his celebrity status a few people's radars went up. Snape began to ask questions to the young Potter heir. "Potter please tell me what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The poor boy sat there unsure of himself. "I don't know Professor." Snape said, "Very well let's try another, "Tell me where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again it was clear that the young wizard did not know. She couldn't stand this any longer. Mary Jane stood, "Professor several of us have raised hands although, I find it highly inappropriate that you are asking questions that aren't even referenced until third and fourth year text books in your selected series." She noticed Neville rising next to her lending his support to her and to Potter. So she continued, "For your information: powdered root of asphodel when added to an infusion of wormwood is the base of a powerful sleeping potion. I believe it is the draught of living death. A Bezoar can be found standardly in any potions supply cupboard, or if you want to do things the old fashioned way the stomach of a goat." Neville beamed at his cousin showing off their private schooling very aptly. Now it was his turn, "I'm sure that Gran will make swift work of trying get you sacked for this. Not only is as my cousin said inappropriate material, according to the set standard, but you attempting to overstep your bounds in how you are addressing the heir of an Ancient and Most Noble house." Snape slumped towards his chalkboard where he tapped the board there immediately appeared a set of potions directions. Saying, "My point was that clearly fame is not everything. Please proceed to work on the potion on the board. I'm sure the old battle ax would agree that the cure for boils is an appropriate first potion to teach you."

Everyone quickly went to work in their pairs. The cousins working quickly and efficiently together. It seemed that Snape for the moment was properly cowed. As the lesson came to an end each pair filled a vile and labeled with their names, year and the potion name. That accomplished the viles were all placed on Snape's desk and the class filed out quietly. Once out of ear shot of the Professor Harry and Ron approached the cousins. Harry looked down and the floor initially, then looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was not easily said, and he wasn't sure how to say it. So, he came forward with just charging ahead. "Thank you guys for what you did in there." As his gaze continued to rise to meet both cousins' gazes, he noticed that they seemed completely at ease. Finally, it was the girl who responded, "There was nothing to it, Potter. I'm Mary Jane Randall." She seemed to nudge the boy next to her who then spoke, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Like my cousin said there is nothing to it. Our families are old allies and we extend our hands in friendship should you wish." Harry Potter was appeared to be flustered after Neville's response. This was not something that they had anticipated. In their world it was standard operating procedure. That the Potter heir appeared so unsure of how to reply raised questions in the minds of both cousins, and even Ronald Weasley. Although, he would never grow up to be at the same place as the other two in their society he knew enough about pureblood etiquette. He simply shunned it. Finally, Ron spoke what was bothering all three of them. "Blimey Harry were you told nothing? You have to accept their offer of friendship and say so shaking their hands if you want to continue in a less formal manner with these two." Harry looked at Ron then to the cousins, and nodded I accept your hands in friendship then. He awkwardly shook both hands, and they continued up towards the tower. Only then did Harry bother to ask, "What was with all of the formality? Also you said something to Snape about me being heir to an Ancient and Nobel house? "Mary Jane paused to consider where they were and how in depth they would need to explain things. Deciding that they common room was probably as safe a place as they could have for the conversation they continued until they entered the common room.

Each took a seat by the fire by seemingly unspoken unanimous agreement. Finally, Mary Jane spoke, "I'll start with the part about you being an heir to an Ancient and Most Nobel house. Family status is derived based on a number of factors: Wealth, Political Influence, and the number of generations of wizards and witches in the line. Families like ours." She stopped and gestured to herself, Neville and Harry, "are old and can be traced back to the founding of the Wizzegamot and Hogwarts even. Ron's family is old as well, although they lost their seat on the Wizzegamot due to a lack of wealth. This caused the redhead to blush, although he knew it was correct. Our families have a long history of supporting and defending eachother and working together to accomplish the best possible for our world. That is why we said that our families are old allies. Actually Neville and I are second cousins to you. We're not the only ones though. That said being pureblood is not all that important. It's what you do once you're here and part of our society." Neville took over from there "According to Gran your own Mother Harry was brilliant, a true asset to the war effort. Your dad too, but it was known that he would be. The Potter clan has a long tradition of excellence in business, law enforcement and government." This brought a look of awe and pride to face of the boy who now not only had a best mate, but family who now would support and help him, but would teach him about his parents. Suddenly six chimes rang and they quickly got up and headed to great hall for dinner with everyone chatting amicably.

Update Policy: This story will be updated after 5 reviews on the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The great hall was buzzing with the sound of students engaged in numerous conversations. Ronald sat down beside him on the bench which faced the table of snakes. Mary Jane and Neville settling in across from them. Ron wasted no time in loading up his plate with roast beef, potato and beans, rolls and treacle tart. Harry too hurried to help himself to the delicious food. As he processed what they had discussed over the course of the afternoon, Harry watched his friends as they ate. Ron ate quickly barely bothering to chew and having bits of food flying from his mouth occasionally. On the other hand he noticed more reserved helpings on the plates of Mary Jane and Neville and that they appeared to be taking their time over dinner, almost savoring the taste as they chewed. There was no food flying there. He also noticed a difference in the way how each had approached him. Ron was more brash, more relaxed, in his style of manners and communication. Meanwhile, the cousins seemed be a little more elegant and more eloquent in their speech and manners. Their manner of speaking spoke of education and breading.

Finally, Harry asked a question that he dreaded hearing an answer too, "What do people expect of me?" A nod to Neville saw the dark haired boy casting a quick privacy spell. "Now that we can speak with some privacy. I will tell you that there are those who wish you ill Harry. Some are present in this school. People don't really know what happened to you after that night. There are all kinds of stories and rumors about your life since then. Most of them people like us don't buy." Neville paused and gestured to himself and Mary Jane. "However, we do know that Gran was stalled and stonewalled at every turn whenever she asked after you. You should have come to us." That point had the dark haired boy fighting back some sort of emotion. Young Mary Jane reached over and soothed her cousin rubbing circles into his shoulders. "Mary Jane goes beyond being your parents son we expect nothing. By that I mean that we just expect you to be a good person and friend. You're also supposed to learn just like the rest of us. Then you'll take your seat in the wizzegamot just the same as Neville, and few others here." The girl ended her mini lecture and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Regaining some semblance of composure, Neville picked up the conversation, "We won't pry, but at some point we do want to know what happened, and where you were for the last 11 years. Gran will want to know too" Ron feeling a little awkward sitting with the three feeling like he was an interloper observing precious family time stood, "We should get back to the common room and work on those essays for Transfiguration and Potions, and maybe play some Wizards Chess!"

Upon entering the common room the Gryffindor common room, the quartet found themselves comfortable seats around a large table. Upon taking out their textbooks they quickly realized that it would be pointless to start the Potions essay that Snape assigned. There was nothing in the assigned textbook for first year. That meant a trip to the Hogwarts library. With a collective sigh the group packed up their supplies and headed up to the library.

The group set their stuff on the first the first available table and Mary Jane and Neville headed to the section of the library where they knew that the books on potions were kept. Gathering a few that appeared to have what they would needed. The quartet started working on their essays once the cousins returned each pulling books toward them and reading up on various parts of what they would needed to explain the proper procedure to preparing ingredients, and brewing the cure for boils. Mary Jane and Neville took their time making sure to form a cohesive essay with five paragraphs and an introduction that included the initial prompt as written by Snape himself. They were leaving nothing to chance. Ron on the other hand stopped after the first ten minutes, and began cracking his knuckles. Harry seemed to stop and contemplate his redheaded friend, as if to consider if he too should be done at the amount of work that he had done. That earned all of them a glare from Madam Pince the Librarian. A little perturbed that anyone could care so little about their future and education Mary Jane reached out her hand. Ron looked at her, "What do you want?" Realizing that he was not sure what she was asking the brunette shot back, "Give me your paper Ronald. I'm going to look it over for you." Mary Jane looked down at a paper that barely qualified as a paragraph and a poorly written one at that. "Why did you even come with us Ronald? This looks like you didn't even look at any of the books." Ron just frowned, "Why should we even bother putting in effort. According to Fred and George Snape won't give any Gryffindor a fair grade." Mary Jane sighed probably realizing that there was no point in pushing Ronald. She glanced over at Harry's paper which was marginally better. She then turned back to her own paper and made sure that she included information on alternative ingredients should one of the original for some reason be unavailable or in short supply. She even tried to remember when their tutor had said to stir counterclockwise. So, to be safe she and Neville looked it up. Writing down conclusions, they were done after half an hour. Their papers being exactly the requested 24 inches of parchment.

Harry was stunned as he looked across the table. Mary Jane and Neville's parchments were much longer and fuller looking. Hesitantly, he decided that he needed another set of eyes on his paper, and placed his in front of his two apparently studious cousins and friends. Mary Jane and Neville looked down at it and saw that Harry's parchment was a fair enough outline, but that is basically what it was. It just covered the brewing and didn't mention a lot of the finer details. Clearing her throat, Mary Jane started, "First of all Harry if a professor wants 24 inches here, they mean 24 inches. It'll not help you to make it longer or shorter. If it is too short, then you likely will be missing details and minutia that they want you to find out about by writing the essay. If it is too long, then that means extra work for them to do. They have a lot of essays to grade. If you don't like extra work, then consider that they may not either." The green eyed boy nodded at that realizing that what she said actually made sense. Neville cleared his throat now, and gained the other boys attention. Seeing that he was listening he continued, "If you look in this book for example it will tell you how to set up and prep your ingredients and alternatives if any aren't available. Then you should talk about brewing which you did alright on. The only thing you might want to check on is stirring clockwise and counter clockwise and when. As it stands now our tutor would have probably given that an Acceptable." That caused the youngest Weaseley male to blush.

Mary Jane noted that Harry had taken the advice as matter of fact while Ron seemed to feel it was an indictment on him as a person. She decided to address Ron first, "Ronald if you want to save yourself the embarrassment, and do well I'll go over your essay again once you give it a legitimate effort." Shifting her gaze to Harry, "You just seemed to accept what we told you. What was your schooling and stuff like before coming here?" That led to all eyes being on Harry. The green eyed boy gulped, "I went to a muggle primary school with my cousin Dudley. They all nodded although they suspected that there was more to that. Neville prodded further, "So you were with your mum's family?" Harry nodded, and mumbled something that sound like a fat lot of good it did me.

The cousins once more looked over the boy that they had befriended. A long line of suspicions creeping up in both of their minds. Harry was small for his age, the glasses were held together by tape and the clothes he wore were much too big. Hand-me-downs were one thing when they fit like in the case of the Ron's family. It was another when they were three to four times too big for the recipient! They'd be needing to owl Gran and soon. For the meanwhile though they settled in to write their essays due for their head of house the next day, and Harry began rewriting his essay making some of suggested adjustments. Once done he realized that he felt quite good about it and himself. He then started on his transfiguration essay. It was as he went to get out his book for transfiguration that he noticed Mary Jane head over to another table where she sat down with another girl with dark brown hair, fair skin and mysterious jade green eyes.


End file.
